Always
by SmashedupFairy
Summary: Just Nick and Sara fluff. Its a little stand alone fic marking a milestone in their realtionship.


A/N Boredom is a very dangerous thing in the hands of the overly imaginative. This is just a happy little piece that I wrote for no other reason other than because I had nothing better to do.   
  
The lyrics at the start are from Saliva's song 'Always'.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
# I hear a voice saying- 'Don't be so blind.'  
  
It's telling me all these things that you would probably hide.  
  
Am I your one and only desire?  
  
Am I the reason you breathe?  
  
Or am I the reason you cry? #  
  
Nick  
  
I love to watch her sleep, but it's a pleasure I'm rarely granted. She looks so calm and peaceful, maybe even happy. I don't think she realises quite how beautiful she really is.  
  
I congratulate myself on being the first awake. It's never happened before. She always wakes up before me. Whilst I'm sleeping she creeps out silently. I wake up cold and alone time and time again.   
  
Sara  
  
Nick's already awake. I can feel him watching me. I wish he would fall back to sleep, so I can leave without ant hassle. It makes me uncomfortable to consider having to be with him afterwards.  
  
I don't function well in relationships. The arrangement we have just now works fine for me.   
  
We've always flirted at work. It's fun. We've never acknowledged that there was anything beyond friendship there. Then we started meeting up more and more outside of work. Just going to bars for a drink, or going to see a movie or having a meal together. I guess you could call them dates, but I never thought of them as that.  
  
Then we started having sex. That kind of ruined the whole 'just friends' thing. But sex doesn't have to mean anything right? That's why I always leave while he's still sleeping. It stops me from reflecting on what I'm doing. It also means we can't discuss things like couples should do. It keeps me unattached.   
  
I don't know how to take a relationship to the next level and I don't want to try in case I fail. I like Nick. I don't want to screw things up, just because I'm incompetent in relationships.  
  
He's still watching me. I can feel his eyes burning into my face. I have to get up soon if we're going to get to work on time. Looks like my cowardly escape plan is falling to pieces.   
  
Nick  
  
My sleeping angel.  
  
I'm going to have to wake her soon though.  
  
Do you think she'll be angry that she overslept?  
  
She looks so sexy when she's angry.  
  
Nicky!  
  
That's no reason to upset her.   
  
Actually, I think I prefer her when she's not angry. Less scary.  
  
Maybe I could wake her with a kiss. That would be nice to wake up to. Or maybe a hot cup of coffee. No that's boring. A kiss is special.  
  
As I lean over to kiss her I can't stop myself from whispering,  
  
"I love you Sara Sidle."  
  
Sara  
  
Oh shit! Shit!  
  
He's never said that before.  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
Well... He thinks I'm asleep, so I'll just pretend that I never heard him.  
  
My heart's beating so hard, I feel like I'm going to explode.  
  
Oh shit no!  
  
We can't carry on like we were before. Not now that I know that he loves me.  
  
I've got to tell him.  
  
Tell him what?  
  
That I heard him.  
  
So what?  
  
Okay. Tell him how I feel about him.  
  
How do I feel about him?  
  
I love him.  
  
I do?  
  
I do. A part of me always has. As we've gotten closer it's grown. I've been able to feel it and it scared me. That's why I always run away before he wakes.  
  
Nick  
  
I kiss her. He breathing quickens. She's awake. He eyes flutter open. I love her eyes. Looking into them makes my heart melt. She smiles slightly.  
  
"I love you too Nick."  
  
Sara  
  
His face has frozen. He looks terrified.  
  
God, what have I done?  
  
Nick  
  
She heard me.   
  
Hey I'm still alive.  
  
She loves me.  
  
The untouchable Sara Sidle loves me.  
  
Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine a moment so perfect.  
  
I can't stop myself from smiling now.  
  
I'm ecstatic.  
  
Sara  
  
He's smiling.  
  
He's not mad at me for pretending to be asleep.  
  
He doesn't look scared anymore.  
  
Relief sweeps through my body. This is unreal. I don't understand what I was running away from anymore.  
  
I reach up, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
* If I had to leave you tonight  
  
Would you forgive me?  
  
If I cried in your arms tonight  
  
Would you comfort me?  
  
And if I hurt you tonight  
  
Would you still love me?  
  
Remember that I love you  
  
Now and forever  
  
Alone or together  
  
You are my angel. *  
  
The end.  
  
Thank you for reading this. I hope the insane ramblings of Sara's mind weren't too confusing. Like I said before, totally pointless, just fluff, but even so please review. 


End file.
